Red String Of Fate
by Callicanios
Summary: AU: Light and Sayu's parents are brutally murdered, leaving behind a fragile girl and an unstable boy. If Fate were cruel, Watari would have taken the shot a minute too late. Light and Sayu are whisked away before being placed in Japan's foster homes. The Wammy Institute for gifted children was a completely different world that neither of them are sure of. Will they thrive or fall?
1. Fate's Web is Crimson

"Light… I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" Sayu rubbed her eyes tiredly. Light rolled his eyes and tiredly opened his blankets, grinning widely, Sayu jumped into Light's bed. Sayu frequently suffered from night terrors, the psychologist said, it was common for young girls to suffer from them. He estimated she would grow out of them, though, now six years old, Light had hoped shed grow out of them by now.

Light lazily dropped his arm over her shoulders and told her a story, it always seemed to settle her nerves. Never would he wish upon a reason for her to keep her night terrors, though, fate had a different plan in mind…

* * *

A loud crash was heard from the kitchen downstairs, Light pulled Sayu close and whispered quietly, "It's okay, it's probably dad again, he probably got called in to work…"

Sayu nodded quickly, but fear filled her tiny eyes. She jumped at the sounds of yelling being exchanged. She squeezed Light with all her might when sounds of a struggle began to consume the silence of the home. "Get out of my home!" Light winced at the sound of his father yelling, but wasn't truly afraid until he heard his mother scream.

Another eerie silence, almost deafening, engulfed the home once again.

Both of them closed their eyes tightly as the sounds of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, "The piper has come, where do the children hide?"

Light's door slowly creaked open, "Ah… Here they are…"

Light glanced up to be met with the sight of a man, lit from behind, but the smell of blood poured from him, the figure approached them slowly, Light hugged Sayu tightly. A hand reached out as a silent shatter of glass was heard. The man's breath hitched and he fall to his knees before falling to his side.

Light peeked over the edge of his bed at him and widened his eyes in panic, _'Dead!'_ The man laid on the floor, his expression hollow, a small bullet hole in the center of his forehead. Light took a deep breath and picked Sayu up, "Keep your eyes closed, Sayu… We have to find mom and dad." She nodded and climbed onto Light's back, holding him tightly, with her eyes closed, she buried her face in the base of his neck.

Light grimaced as he stepped over the lifeless corpse, he took shaky steps down the stairs, "Mom? Dad?" Light continued through the house with quiet steps, timidly calling to his parents.

Light stopped at the entrance of the kitchen, his eyes were wide and bile threatened the back of his throat, there he bared witness. His father, laid across the floor, his face cut and mutilated. Blood covering the front of his mother's favorite nightdress. Her insides spilling from her vessel.

Light's lip quivered and he fell to his knees silently, his voice hardly above a whisper, "Sayu… Keep your eyes closed…"

The door opened once again, bright lights landed into the kitchen then onto the children. Light was ten years old, when he witnessed the brutal aftermath of a crazed escaped prisoner. His father had worked with the mysterious detective L, put a stop to his blood crazed rampage and had locked the man behind bars a year ago, ever since he plotted his revenge.

"Affirmative. Hold." A deep voice came from a figure that stood in front of the lights, "The children live. Nice shot Watari…" A young man crossed the kitchen hardly fazed by the scene of carnage. He knelt down in front of Light, "Your name."

Light opened his mouth but no words would follow, he heard the quiet voice of his sister, "His name is Light…" Light's eyes fell back onto the crimson pool that was expanding rapidly.

"Light. And your name, child?"

Sayu's voice was quiet and laced with fear, "I'm Sayu…"

The young man nodded slowly, his brilliant golden hair being lit by the flashlights of officers and detectives, "I'm Caspian. Keep your eyes closed Sayu, you've done very well." A soft hand landed on Sayu's head, "I need you to let go of your brother." Light's eyes locked back onto the stranger, but were held by their intensity. "You're very brave, Light. Will you let me help you and your sister?" Light nodded, wordlessly.

Caspian lifted Light in his right arm and Sayu, into his left. "You can close your eyes."

Light nodded but his eyes continued to take in the horror that had rooted itself into his life. Caspian lifted both children from the floor, and walked out silently. Watari opened the back door to a limousine. Caspian set both children down and held each of their hands in his, "If you want. I will be at your side, until everything can settle itself."

Sayu finally opened her eyes and stared at the mysterious young man, he wore a long black trench coat, his eyes as deep as the sea. Sayu remembered the pictures she would see of the ocean, his eyes seemed to hold the same intense deep blue. She nodded silently and took Light's hand. Light's eyes were still fixed on his home.

Caspian nodded back to her, "How about that Light? Do you guys have any other family?"

Sayu shook her head, "No, why? Where's mommy and daddy?"

Caspian shifted his glance away from her, nibbling on his lower lip and Light's voice came out before he could stop it, dry, coarse and cold. "They're dead."

Sayu's eyes welled with tears that threatened to fall. Sayu began violently sobbing and she threw her arms around Caspian's leg. Caspian gave a pained glance at Light, "Watari…"

He nodded and rounded the vehicle, Caspian gently nudged Light towards the car. Light gave one last sorrow filled glance at his home before climbing into the back of the car. Caspian lifted Sayu from the ground and sat himself next to Light, setting Sayu in between them. His eyes fell on Light once again, _'Just like him… So full of pain and torment.'_ He pulled out his computer and typed on it with lightning speed, completely unfazed by the bumps in the road. Another boy poked his head out from around the front seat. Sayu looked up at the scruffy head of onyx hair, "Hi, I'm Sayu." She said in between sniffles.

The large eyes blinked a couple of times. Caspian glanced up and narrowed his eyes, "Lawliet…"

The dark eyes departed Caspian, a thin hand reached back towards Sayu, "Hi Sayu… I'm Lawliet, everyone calls me L…" Sayu stared at his hand confused.

Light crossed his arms, "It's a western greeting. You take his hand and shake it." Sayu's eyes lit up and she reached out clasping her hand with L's and she shook it back and forth. L blinked a couple times in confusion, but gave a tiny smile. Light eyed the young adolescent, _'He couldn't be... Just coincidence, a nickname.'_

Caspian smiled softly, "We'll work on that." He lifted his cellphone to his ear.

A female voice was heard, "Wammy… This better be good, it's the middle of the night."

"There was a double homicide."

"Caspian, I work for CPS… Not the cops." The voice groaned.

"I know. I need all the information pertaining to a will of one, Soichiro Yagami or of one, Sachiko Yagami. Especially concerning their children."

"Oh god… The chief of the NPA?" Her voice seemed to fall short.

"The very same."

"The kids?"

"Unharmed…" He glanced at Light, "Physically."

"You want them, I assume? You know, Light is really smart, let me access their files, I'll call you again in the morning, after I get to the office."

Caspian nodded and ended the call without another word. "What would you want us for?" Light scowled watching his own reflection from the car window.

L knit his eyebrows together in worry, "Are they coming to live with us?"

Caspian sighed, "I can't say that for sure, of course, they always have the choice. But if there are no remaining family members, you will end up in the foster system, separation is likely. Approximately, sixty-eight percent with the adoption rates of Japan."

Light, Sayu and L all stared at Caspian, "Meaning?" Light's tone was hushed but curious.

"You, Light, would be adopted, quickly. I would assume, but your sister may not be." Sayu gave Light a terrified glance. "I, however, have an interest in keeping you two together. Keep that in mind when you talk with the counselor tomorrow."

They pulled up to a grand hotel and the four exited the vehicle, Watari leaned towards the group while still buckled into the vehicle, "I'm going to park the car, Caspian, make sure L gets to our room, not the kitchen again. The chef was furious." Caspian silently nodded and ushered the kids inside.

L brushed Caspian's hand away, "I'm not a little kid."

Caspian rolled his eyes, "Oh… Fifteen is **so** adult."

Sayu looked down and grabbed Light and Caspian's hands. Caspian raised an eyebrow and looked at the small girl. The walked through the hotel, Light and Sayu looked around wide eyed. "Mr. Caspian?" Sayu tugged on his index and middle finger, is this where you live?"

The large hotel was in Japanese architecture, accented with dark woods and red decorations. Brilliant gold streaked through the rooms giving it a bright and elegant feel. Cream colored walls balanced to boldness of the decor and accents.

He gave her a soft smile, "No. I live in England, with L." They boarded the elevator and Caspian snagged the collar of L's shirt before he could slip away, "I don't think so." L hung his head as the doors closed shut. The elevator rocketed up towards the highest floor.

Sayu yawned, "I'm really tired." Caspian picked her up in one arm and pulled L by the shirt collar with his free hand. Light followed behind. He swiped a key through the door lock and a light beep could be heard, he fumbled with the key and the now sleeping Sayu. Light sighed and opened the door.

Caspian smiled to him, "Thank you, Light." The young boy shrugged then stared in awe at the mahogany lined room. The cream colored walls continued into the room as well as the brilliant red decor. Caspian pulled the covers back and set Sayu in a bed. Light crawled up next to Sayu and settled next to her and L haunched himself in a chair at the table. Caspian sighed at the duo in the bed and sat himself across from L, pulling a worn book from his bag near the table leg. Light watched the eccentric pair, _'What an odd pair of people.'_

Sayu opened her eyes and sat up quickly, clearly startled from her slumber, she looked around the room and her eyes landed on Caspian, who was reading a book contently. "Mr. Caspian?"

He glanced up from his book and walked over to her, "Yes?" He tucked his arms behind his back, still clutching the book.

She strained to look at the book he had, "Will you read to me?" Caspian blinked a couple of times and pulled the book out from behind his leg.

He glanced at her again, "You… Want me to read to you?"

Sayu nodded and wiggled over and patted the placed between her and Light, "Please, Mr. Caspian?" He glanced up at Light who was watching him.

He sighed, "It's not a very good children's book…" Both Sayu and Light seemed to stare at him imploringly. He rolled his eyes and flopped in between them, he held the yellow book up, Light stared at the pages, it was written in English, but he translated it to Japanese with ease. 'Assassin's Quest.'

Caspian read the pages and Sayu snuggled up next to him, yawning deeply. Light leaned closely entranced by the story. Even L laid himself between Caspian's legs, listening to the tale of magic, assassins, dragons, princesses and knights. Before too long, Caspian felt his shoulder get heavy, he glanced over to see Light had slumped himself asleep on his shoulder, Sayu was curled up next to him, hugging his midsection tightly. Caspian tipped the book down and smirked at L, who had fallen asleep hugging his leg with the tip of his thumb in his mouth.

Watari quietly entered the room and smiled at the sight. By the time he had gotten everything settled with the front desk and the parking garage, they had all fallen asleep.


	2. Scarred Heart

Light opened his eyes and stared directly into two large stormy grey eyes, "Gah!" Light shrieked and backed himself to the mahogany headboard and pressed against it, attempting to escape the perpetrator of his personal space.

Sayu looked up and smiled brightly, "Morning, Light!" She kicked her legs from her position on the chair whimsically.

C rounded the corner from the bathroom toothbrush hanging from his mouth, he pinched L's ear and pulled the whimpering boy away, "Knock that shit off, Beyond didn't sleep for three days after you did that to him, the first time!"

Sayu looked up, "Beyond?"

Caspian smirked and rinsed his mouth out, "He's another boy who lives with L and I. If you come to live with us, you'll meet a lot of kids from all over the world."

Sayu stared at him wide eyed with curiosity, Watari came from the sitting area with a tray of sweets and other breakfast foods, "Go ahead and eat kids, could be a long day if all goes as planned."

Sayu snatched a peach flavored cookie, "Mr. Watari? I want to come live with you and make lots of friends!" She gave him a cheerful smile.

Watari gave her a cryptic smile from behind his mustache. "You're more than welcomed to."

L snatched a cookie and nibbled on it while eyeing her from a sidelong glance, _'She's surprisingly resilient.'_ Sayu smiled at L and snatched a raspberry cookie out from in front of him and gave a devious smile, he returned her smirk.

Light sat huddled on the bed and watched L and Sayu. Caspian grabbed his coat and dropped two suitcases on the opposing bed, "Get dressed, kids. Watari gathered some of your belongings, if there is anything missing that you want, let me know. I'll get them."

Sayu hopped off the chair and started digging through her belongings, she clutched a well loved unicorn stuffed animal, "Una!" She clung to the stuffed horse and picked out the clothes she wanted to wear.

Caspian pushed L into the sitting room with Watari, "I'll take them so you and L can wrap up the case." He waited patiently and Sayu came running in, "I take it you're both ready?" She nodded and Light lingered in the doorway. "Let's go then." He placed a hand on top of Sayu's head.

They walked out of the room, "Watari and L aren't coming?" Light glanced over his shoulder at the closing door.

Caspian silently shook his head, Sayu skipped to the elevator and pushed the down arrow. "I helped!"

Caspian smirked softly, "And what a helper you are. No, Light, they have other matters to attend to." The rode the elevator down, Sayu grabbed Caspian's index and middle finger and held Light's hand smiling softly and humming to herself.

Caspian walked out of the elevator, Sayu and Light in tow, a woman stood up and smiled, "Thought I would just meet you here, I have the files you requested, is there somewhere we can talk, privately?"

Caspian glanced down to both Sayu and Light who had both hidden themselves behind each of his legs, peeking around timidly at the woman. "Yes. If I would have known you'd come here I wouldn't have bothered getting them up and ready." He gave her a stern glare.

She smiled at the two kids hiding behind him, Caspian walked over to an empty place in the lobby with her and the two kids. "Are you guys comfortable with Mr. Wammy?"

Sayu smiled and nodded, "Yes, I like Mr. Caspian."

Light shrugged, "He's not so bad."

Caspian smirked slightly, "What of a will?"

The young woman in business attire pulled out a file, "All that is ever stated of an inheritance is that all of their assets are to be liquidated and placed into a trust for both of them, the value is to be split 50/50. Nothing stating their living conditions, so the availability of a closed adoption stands."

Caspian laced his fingers together and knit his eyebrows as he rested his nose on his hands, "That's up to them. I won't force anything on them."

Sayu glanced up, "Miss Lady? I want to live with Mr. Caspian. He's very nice and reads me bedtime stories! And I like Mr. Watari! He remembered my unicorn! And I don't want to be separated from my brother…"

She smiled at Sayu and looked at Light, "Looks like the decision is up to you, young man."

Light nodded, "First, what kind of place would we be going to?"

Caspian smiled, "It's an institution for gifted and abandoned children. But it isn't an orphanage, it's a home."

Light raised an eyebrow, "What advantages would it have?"

"Tutors of the highest quality, all the basic needs met and catered to. There are two primary caregivers, Watari and Roger. Three if you count me, I'd be your primary."

Light folded his arms, "Why?"

The woman smiled as Watari approached them, Caspian sighed, "Because an intelligent and unchallenged mind is the greatest source of danger." He eyed Light warily from behind his hands.

Light smirked, "Alright. I like his answer. I'll do it." Sayu cheered and the woman started filling out her part of the paperwork. She shifted the pages to Caspian who signed them.

She admired the signature and smiled at Caspian, "Awfully young to be becoming a single parent."

Caspian sighed, "I've been told I have an old soul." He stood up and Sayu put her arms up, he smirked and scooped her up into his right arm and held out his left hand. Light eyed it cautiously before taking it. "Thank you, Miss Takinawa." He gave her a brief bow and Watari collected the paperwork. She smiled at the sight.

"Good luck." She whispered quietly.

L stood waiting by the door, with all the bags, when the group approached him, he placed his thumbnail to his bottom lip, "Are they coming too?" Caspian nodded and L gave a tiny smile. Sayu hugged Caspian's neck tightly, causing him to gasp for air playfully.

They waited outside for the car to come around. Caspian sighed deeply, "Is there anything you want from your old home?" L handed Sayu her stuffed unicorn, she took it with a small appreciative smile, hugging it softly. But both children remained silent.

As the car pulled around, Watari got out and loaded the bags into the trunk of the vehicle. L got into the front seat and Sayu and Light climbed into the back seat. Watari sighed, "I don't have to tell you, but, be careful. You have a big heart."

Caspian sighed handed Watari the remainder of the bags and smiled, "I know, grandfather…" He playfully rolled his eyes and got into the back seat. Sayu sat contently playing with her unicorn in between Light and Caspian.

Watari got in the car, turning to the occupants in the rear of the vehicle, "Well, whose ready to go home?"

Sayu looked up and cheerfully smiled, "Me!"

* * *

Boarding the airplane Light looked around, "First class?" The large aircraft was roomy with a deep blue floor and plush black leather seats that were accented with dark woods.

Watari nodded setting their things down in the holders. Caspian chuckled, "Can you imagine L, sitting the way he does, in economy?"

Light smiled softly, "I guess not." L sat next to Light in what Light considered to be, his trademark haunch, and gave him a tiny smile. Light rolled his eyes at him, "Clarify something for me… Your nickname? Like as in THE L?"

L's gaze shifted to Caspian who was reading to Sayu and then Watari who had his eyes shut with a smile on his face buried beneath his mustache.

"Yes. I am the detective L." His monotoned voice drawled a little on certain syllables.

Light nodded silently, "So my dad?"

L sighed softly, "Was a very brilliant police officer, a true doer of good and justice." Light looked down to his hands. L placed his hand on Light's shoulder, "If you ever need anyone to listen, I'll do my best." Light nodded silently and laid his head back on the seat.

A couple of hours into the flight, somewhere over Eurasia, Light sat next to Sayu and sighed solemnly, "Does it ever get better?"

Caspian looked up from his book and directly into Light's eyes, "No. It just hurts less with time. Time heals all wounds, Light. It's all in how you present the scar, that's what truly matters."

Light sat quietly thinking about what he was just told, "Um…"

Caspian looked up from his book once again, "My parents died when I was young, too."

Light glanced at the book, this one was in Russian. "How many languages do you know?"

He smiled, "Fluently?" Light nodded, "Nine. If you don't count Latin, I generally don't as it's a root language." Light stared wide eyed and let his mouth hang open slightly. Caspian laughed, "You're not to bad yourself, English is a hard language to learn, you and your sister have a very good grasp of it. I'm impressed. I can teach you, if you'd like. L knows five different languages fluently. We're still working on Arabic… He has issues with some of the annunciations."

L stared at the two from behind his laptop, "Making that sound is hard."

Caspian rolled his eyes, "Light, never stop chasing your curiosity and thirst for knowledge." Light sat next to Caspian and watched out the window. "Peace can only be attained within yourself and with world through understanding and knowledge."

* * *

Light opened his eyes slowly, he tiredly glanced around the airport, he closed his eyes again and dropped his head back down on Caspian's shoulder. He took a deep breath in, _'He smells like the rain in the mountains…'_ He heard Watari talking quietly to Caspian in a different language.


	3. Eyes of Fate

Caspian lifted both Light and Sayu up and out of the car. L hopped out and walked up to the large house. Sayu opened her eyes and squinted at the sun, "Where are we?"

Caspian smirked, "Home. This is Manchester, England. Where you'll live for now on." L opened the door and held it open.

Sayu smiled and wiggled a little to look around, "It's so pretty here…" Caspian smiled and knelt down to set Sayu down.

A chorus of voices was heard, "L is home!" A thundering stampede was heard coming towards the front door.

Light startled awake and clung to Caspian tightly with both his arms and legs. Caspian gently patted his back, "It's alright, no need to be frightened, L is the one who gets tackled every time." Sayu squeaked and hid behind Caspian's leg when a large group of kids came running towards them.

She peeked around Caspian's leg to see five boys lingering on the steps that led upstairs. "Who are they?"

Caspian knelt down and set Light on the ground, Light tiredly rubbed his eyes and took a few steps back from the crowd of children. "They, are L's successors."

Light raised an eyebrow and looked back at the five who seemed to be studying him, "Successors?"

Caspian nodded and stood up, "They strive to be the next detective L."

Light folded his arms, "No one expects anything like that from us right?"

Caspian shook his head, turning to Light, "Not in the slightest. I knew your dad on a personal level, I knew he wouldn't want you two left in the care of the foster system." Caspian placed a hand on Light's head, "I just want you to grow up to be a decent man. I expect nothing from you, no excessive expectations, nothing in return. All I ask, is you to grow up and be the best person you can be. Shoot for the moon, if you miss, reload." Caspian smiled causing Light to give a small smile and a nod.

Two of the taller boys walked over to Caspian, completely passing L, a dirty blonde boy knelt down to Sayu's level and spoke with a heavy British accent, "And who do we have here?" He took her hand and gave a tiny bow, "M'lady."

Sayu smiled brightly, "My name is Sayu! What's yours?"

The boys bright blue eyes lit up, "Anthony! Want to help me make cookies? Roger has been dreadfully busy with all the kids and hasn't had any spare moments to prepare any for L's arrival home, would you be my lovely assistant?"

Sayu smiled and looked up at Caspian, tugging on his ring finger and pinky, "Can I?!"

He shrugged, "Sayu, you can do whatever your little heart desires, just mind Watari, oh, his actual name is Quillish, all the kids call him that… I digress, Listen to your teachers, Roger and Quillish, and don't ever leave without anyone else. And as always, be polite… Usual house rules." He gave her a soft smile.

Sayu hugged Caspian's leg and ran into the kitchen with Anthony. She frowned at the counter height, "I can't reach."

Anthony smiled, "That's okay, one day you will. But until then…" He picked her up and set her on his shoulders, "You can lean on me." He looked up towards her and gave a crooked smile as she was already rummaging through the cupboards. He laughed when she accidentally dumped a cup of flour in his hair.

Caspian smiled at the two and patted Light's shoulder. Light looked up to be met with piercing red eyes directly in front of him. He took a couple steps back in surprise. They shifted away when he remade eye contact, he stuck his hand out, "Beyond. Please, just call me B… I hate my name."

Light took B's hand and shook it slightly, "My name is Raito… It means –"

"Light… Nice name. Are you a victim of terrible puns all the time as well?"

Light smirked a little, "Yeah…"

Beyond smiled slightly, avoiding eye contact, "I'll show you to your room, I'm sure C has a lot of crap to get done." Beyond released Light's hand and took his bag, "You'll be rooming with me and A." Caspian smiled at the two and walked back out to assist Watari.

"A?" Light tilted his head and started following Beyond.

He nodded, "It's faster than Anthony and he doesn't like the nickname Tony."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and a blonde boy stood in the way, "You. New kid. Are you here to be one of L's successors too?" Light shook his head silently, avoiding eye contact.

B sighed, "Move Mello, I just want to show him around without being hassled."

Mello smirked, "Sure thing, Backup."

B looked down slightly, "Move, before I kick you again."

"Oohh, such scary words coming from someone almost twice my age!" Beyond shot a menacing stare up towards the younger boy who folded his arms and stepped out of the way.

They walked passed the three young boys, one had snow white hair, and the other's was a blinding red. B sighed, "That was Mello. The redhead next to him was Matt, they're both seven. And the boy with white hair, that's Near, he's five."

Light nodded and followed Beyond down the hall, "How old are you and A?"

Beyond stopped in front of a door, "I'm twelve and A is thirteen." He turned the nob and pushed the door open, "We didn't know what you'd be like, we assumed you'd want the window, but we weren't sure, so if you don't, A said he'd switch with you."

Light shrugged, "It doesn't matter, the window is fine." B pulled his bag over to Light's new bed. He sighed, "Did you want me to show you around?"

Light shook his head, "I can manage, all I really need to know is kitchen, bathroom and here."

Beyond nodded, and pointed in the direction of the bathroom, "Bathroom is catty corner from us, it's in front of C's room." Beyond smiled, "When asked if he wanted to move to a bigger bedroom downstairs, he said, "And be that much further from the bathroom? No thanks."

Light smiled softly and sat himself on the bed, "At least it seems nice here."

Beyond sat on his bed on the adjacent wall. "Yeah, sorry you're stuck rooming with the losers of the house."

Light laid back on the bed and folded his arms behind his head staring at the ceiling, "I don't care about all that."

B laid back on his bed, "So Japan, huh?"

Light nodded, "Yeah."

Beyond smiled softly, "I heard it's a beautiful country. I'd like to see it one day."

Light furrowed his brow slightly, "Where are you from?"

Beyond smirked, "Small town, USA…" He chuckled, "When I leave here, I want to move to a big city, like Los Angeles. Anybody whose anybody lives there."

"What about A?"

"He's from London, his parents left him in a cardboard box in a gutter, in the middle of winter with a 'Free to a good home' sign on it. I think if Roger hadn't needed to do something there, A would have died in that box."

"That's terrible…" Light suddenly felt guilty for feeling so down on himself. At least his parents loved him. "Why are you here?"

B sighed, "I watched some freak butcher up my parents like they were dinner. C brought me home. I was nine."

Light stared at the side B's head, "Holy crap… I'm really sorry."

Beyond shrugged and unwrapped a strawberry sucker, "Shit happens, do you believe in fate? I do. I believe they were fated to die that day, and I was meant to come here."

Light blinked a couple of times, "What makes you say that?"

Beyond rolled onto his side and pulled the sucker out of his mouth making a loud popping sound, "You'd say I'm crazy, but I guess I don't really care, I can see numbers above people's heads… Like a clock, constantly ticking down. They never really seem to go in any particular order, but for the most part, I think I've kind of figured it out… You probably don't believe me. It's fine if you don't."

Light propped himself up on his elbow, "I believe you. I think that would drive me crazy… I don't think I'd want to figure it out. Knowing when someone is supposed to die? That would be maddening…"

B shrugged his shoulders, "It's whatever. Nothing I can do about it, you know, you're the second person to believe me… C was the first."

Light narrowed his eyes in thought, "I'd believe just about anything now…"

B crinkled his brow a little in worry, raising his eyebrows slightly, "Why? What happened?"

"A few days ago if you were to tell me that my parents would be brutally murdered and I'd be on my way to England... I would have laughed at you." Light's voice cracked a little, he could feel a lump growing in his throat. He swallowed hard to fight the inevitable tears.

B popped up on his bed and walked over to Light, "It's okay… To cry… I did that a lot when I first came here." He sat down next to him. "Like… A lot, a lot. To the point where they considered putting me in solitude. On top of already being on medication…" Light bit his lip and buried his face in his hands, trying to steady his breath. B sighed and put his arm around Light's shoulders and pulled his face into the crook of his shoulder. "It's okay. Just let it out, you'll feel better…"

Light wrapped his arms around Beyond's waist and sobbed quietly. Beyond closed his eyes and gently rubbed Light's back. C was leaning against wall next to the open door, with his arms crossed and looking down.


	4. Constellations and Proclamations

Light laid on his bed with his back to the door, watching the sun slowly go behind the horizon. He heard the door open but never stirred, just closed his eyes and let silent tears stream down his cheeks, his eyes puffy and red from crying all day. He heard the sound of something landing on his night stand, he glanced over his shoulder and saw a plate of food and Beyond peeking over the edge of his bed. He was crouched next to Light's bed, resting his nose on the edge, only the top of his head, eyes and nose were visible.

Light blinked his watery eyes and attempted to rub his eyes while sitting up, "What are you doing?"

B raised his eyebrows in worry, "You need to eat. C said you haven't eaten at all."

Light looked away and back out the window, "I'm not hungry…"

Beyond sighed, "Try?"

Light glanced back at him, "So, who put you up to it?"

Beyond perked up and plopped next to Light, "No one. We're not even really supposed to have food in our rooms. But, when C said you hadn't eaten I made you a sandwich. I'm not much for cooking…"

Light stared at him, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, "Why?"

Beyond shrugged his shoulders quickly, "Why not? You're staying with me and A, so it's our job to take care of you." He gave a quick grin.

Light continued to stare at him, "Why?"

Beyond sighed and messed up Light's hair, "Because what you need is to be shown that the world didn't end. Even though it feels like it. A, has been making sure that Sayu is settled in, so that leaves you stuck with me, at least until she goes to bed, he seems to really enjoy her company."

Light trailed his eyes to the sandwich, "I wouldn't say I'm stuck with you…"

Beyond smiled brightly, "Wait. So you'll actually tolerate me?"

Light blinked a couple times in surprise, "Huh? Are you, like, super annoying or something? I haven't seen any reason not to like you."

Beyond shrugged again, "I don't know, for some reason no one other than A talks to me."

Light raised an eyebrow, "What about L or Caspian?"

He leaned back on his elbows, "Well, L doesn't do a lot of talking to anyone. So, to be fair, I don't exactly hold that against him. And C… He's always really busy, between his own cases and going on cases with L." Light nodded slightly. "Hey, come outside with me."

Light flinched slightly when Beyond grabbed his wrist and tugged him along, "But… Why?"

Beyond smiled at him, "You ask why a lot." Pulled him out of the door and down the stairs, dragging the sputtering brunette behind him.

Near looked up from his toys, "Can I come?" Beyond nodded and held his hand out, Near got up to his feet and grabbed his hand and walked outside with the other two. "So, Light, right?" Light glanced at the boy and nodded silently. "My name is Nate, but call me Near. I like it more." Light nodded silently as they were both tugged along behind Beyond.

Beyond stopped about two acres away from the house and looked up and smiled. Light tilted his head in curiosity before looking up to the sky, "Wow…" Light murmured almost breathlessly, Near smiled happily watching the stars.

Beyond flopped into the grass and chuckled, "My mom and I used to watch the stars while my dad was at work." He tucked his hands behind his head and stared at the inky sky littered with sparkling stars. Light laid next to him and watched them with wide eyes. Near smirked and laid on the other side of Light.

They all watched the stars in silence for a while before Near opened his mouth to speak, "What was your home like, Light?"

Light remained silent for a while, "Not this dark at night."

A set of footsteps could be heard approaching them, they all looked up to see Caspian standing near them with a lit cigarette in his mouth, also staring up at the sky, "Getting late, boys."

Beyond groaned, "It's not nearly too late to be out."

Caspian looked down to the trio and smirked, "I wouldn't tell you to go in even if it was…"

Near smirked, "It's your fault we're all troublemakers."

Caspian nodded and chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, "I'm a terrible influence. Light? Near? Do you mind, if I borrow Beyond for a bit?"

Beyond cringed slightly at his name while the other two shook their heads. Beyond pouted slightly and reluctantly lifted himself from the ground, "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

Caspian smirked, "Did you do something worth being in trouble for?" The two of them walked off leaving Light and Near straining to overhear their conversation.

Getting far enough from the other two, "I can explain…"

Caspian smiled softly, "The sandwich? I don't care Beyond, I knew you'd make him food and take it to him. I told you on purpose."

Beyond looked down, "Then… What's the matter? I haven't done anything else, I've been with Light all day… He needed a friend."

Caspian nodded, taking the final drag from his cigarette, "I'm aware. Take care of him, you're he first and only one he's opened up to, he wouldn't even really talk to L. Take care of him when I can't."

Beyond smiled, "I can do that."

Caspian smiled and set a hand on his shoulder, "I know you can. It won't be easy, you remember what it was like…" Beyond nodded and looked back to Light and Near. Near was pointing up at the sky and talking and Light listened and watched his finger as it moved. "He seems docile enough, but so did you, when you first arrived, you know what to watch for." Caspian patted both of Beyond's shoulders from behind and started walking back up to the house, "He's your responsibility while I'm away. Watch over him."

Beyond watched him for a moment before walking back over to the other two, he took his place in the grass, "Were you in trouble?" He glanced over to see Light's worried stare.

Beyond smiled softly, "No. He just needed to talk to me."

Near popped up and stared at Beyond, "About what? Anything I should know about? Did L choose a successor?"

Beyond raised an eyebrow, "What would you possibly need to know from C? You think L would send a messenger to name his successor?" He shrugged, "Yeah, he's not much for personal contact… So, he probably would send C to do his dirty work." Beyond chuckled softly, "But, no. That's not what we talked about, why do you care? You're scared of the guy."

Light looked over to Near, "You're scared of Caspian?"

Near crossed his arms and legs and pouted, "I'm five and he kills people for a living, that's a perfectly logical fear. He's L's trigger finger, of course I'm scared of someone like that."

Beyond smirked deviously, "You know… Light here wasn't adopted by Quillish…"

Near glanced up, "Did Roger sign the paperwork? How? He's been here."

Beyond chuckled evilly, "No. C did. Legally, if Light wanted to he could claim the last name. He wasn't adopted by the institution like all the other kids here, but by the man himself."

Near's eyes went wider than usual, "Really?" Light nodded silently. "You're C's adopted son?! And Sayu?! Was she adopted privately as well?!" Light startled at the change of emotion in his voice, normally his voice was dull and without emotion. But it was laced with both excitement and fright.

Beyond nodded, "That's right. So be nice to him, one day he might be your boss." Beyond laughed loudly, "I'm kidding, but seriously, him and Sayu were adopted by him."

Near nodded at Light, "I see… You're full of surprises, first you teach me more about constellations than I thought I already knew, now, I learn you're the youngest heir to Wammy House…"

Light gave a weak smile, and Beyond squeezed Light in a tight hug, "He's more than that, he's fun to be around." Beyond rested his chin on Light's shoulder and flopped his legs on either side of him, "I'd rather work with Light any day over becoming the new L. Wouldn't that be awesome?!" Light couldn't help but smile at the lighthearted tone of Beyond's voice.

Near stared at them, "That… Is quite the proclamation."

Light raised an eyebrow, "That's a quite a large word for a five year old."

They all shared a smile, "You're alright, Light, if B likes you, you're fine by me." Near sighed happily as he stood up. "Would you like to come with me and beg Roger for hot cocoa?"

Light smiled softly, "If you tell me where everything is I can just make it."

Near smiled brightly, but deviously, "Yes, Light, we'll get along just fine."

Beyond smiled and released Light and fell backwards, "I'll be there in a bit, just want a couple minutes alone." Both Light and Near nodded to him and Near pulled Light along by the sleeve of his shirt.

He sighed quietly, "You must be something else. B doesn't just say stuff like that…"

"Huh?" Was all Light could manage to muster.

Near smirked and looked back at Beyond, "I don't talk to him nearly as much as I should, he's always been like a big brother to me… He's never been mean to me like Mello has… I think for a long time I was afraid of him…" Light looked back at Beyond who was hugging his knees looking up at the stars with his back to them. "He is the most likely to become L's successor, he's the oldest aside from A, but A is very fragile, emotionally fragile. That's a heavy burden, but a blessing. He's always looked forward to surpassing him… It's why Mello is mean to him, Mello being a little more socially adept than B, he's found a way to kind of exile him… B would always just shrug and move on. He'd always say that the next L doesn't need the support of a bunch of no names and leave it at that."

Light sighed, "I admire his strength."

Near nodded and pulled Light along by the sleeve. "Yes. But. For him to say he'd rather work with you, than be L? That is an oddity on its own. He's never said anything like that about anyone else… And he's only known you for half a day…"

Light nodded as he followed Near into the kitchen, Near released his sleeve, "I'll get the milk, the cocoa is in the cupboards."


	5. Night Terrors of Fate

Light sat up in his bed and looked around, no one seemed to be in the area, even though it was still dark outside. He opened the door to a long hallway, staring down the empty hallway, he called out, "Hello?" He sighed when he heard Sayu giggle, "It's not funny, Sayu…" He stood in front of the first door and pushed it open, no one was there. He turned his head when he saw a glimpse of Sayu out of the corner of his eye.

He walked towards the figure that disappeared into Caspian's room. He walked passed a door that was wide open, a flash of lightning lit the room and the horrific beast and the toothy grin it gave him. Thin, jet black, wings spread out throughout the empty room, he could hear incoherent whispers from the beast, as it gave a clown like grin. Light widened his eyes and lightly ran to the room that the figure of Sayu walked into. He sighed a brief moment of relief to see Sayu crouching in the center of an empty room. "Sayu…"

"The piper has come… Where do the children hide? …Here they are…" Sayu stood and turned around. A deep red pool began to surround her feet.

Light backed away from her slowly with an expression of fear as she grew taller and her hair started to fall out. The face had no eyes, nose or mouth, the hair fell from the head as if being cut from inside the skull. A hand reached out and grabbed Light's shoulder firmly. Light closed his eyes tightly and screamed. Another hand reached out and grabbed his other shoulder and began to shake him. A mouth tore open from the fleshy bandage over the lips and howled horrifically, screaming his name over and over again.

* * *

Light snapped his eyes open after having his arms pinned to his sides. He searched the room frantically with tears streaming down his face. His eyes snapped towards his name, "Light…" Beyond pulled him into a tight hug. "It's okay. You're okay." Light attempted to pull away, "Light! Wake up! You're safe! No one wants to hurt you!"

Light shook his head violently and started to flail his legs slightly before abruptly calming himself after his head was pulled into Beyond's shoulder. Light twitched slightly, still not fully awakened from his dream state he latched onto Beyond's neck and bit down.

Beyond tightened his grip on Light and winced, "I'm not letting you go! I don't care if you break skin!"

Light seemed to still and slowly release pressure from his jaw, he snapped too and pulled away from Beyond to the corner of his bed against the corner of the walls. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I… I'm sorry!" Light covered his face with his hands and began to shake.

Beyond sighed and sat next to him and pulled him gently into his arms, "It's okay. You didn't mean it. What did you see?" Light buried his face into Beyond's collar bone and shook his head quickly. "Light, please? Tell me."

Light took a deep but shaky breath, "I was here… I think, I don't know, all the furniture was gone and no one was here, I heard Sayu laugh so I followed her, then I saw this thing in one of the rooms and it scared me so I ran after Sayu… But it wasn't her… It was him…"

Anthony blinked a couple of times, holding his cheek that had been struck in Light's flailing. A deep bruise already forming below his brilliant blue eye. "Him?"

Light tightened his grip on Beyond's shirt and cried, "I don't want to die!"

Beyond held Light a little tighter, "I won't let that happen. C won't let that happen. You're safe, did you ever see his face?"

Light shook his head, "When he turned around there was no face… Just a mouth that was screaming my name over and over again." Light started to shake a little again.

Beyond sighed and rested his chin on the top of Light's head, "He can't hurt you, he's gone. Your imagination is just playing cruel tricks on your mind… You're not going to die. I promise, not for a long, long time." He gently rubbed Light's back.

Light closed his eyes and relaxed a little, "I'm sorry if I hurt you, A…"

Anthony waved it off, "B broke my jaw when he first came and had a night terror, I'll take a black eye over that, any day of the week." He sat in front of Light and placed a gentle hand on Light's knee, "We're here for you… You don't have to go through this alone."

Beyond eased Light back down onto his pillow, "I'll stay right here if you want…"

Anthony nodded and flopped next to Light on the other side of him, "Me too." He gave Light a comforting smile that made him sigh in relief and silently nod.

Anthony and Beyond smiled to each other and cuddled up to Light on either side of him, each hugging him softly. Light released a deep yawn and hugged one of each of their arms with his own, whispering quietly, "Thank you."

* * *

Light opened his eyes slowly and instantly smiled softly when he glanced over at Anthony and Beyond. He heard a throat clear and he glanced at the end of his bed where Caspian sat with an odd smile, "Didn't sleep well?"

Light shook his head slightly. "I had a nightmare…"

Caspian raised an eyebrow, "From all the yelling last night I would assume it was more than a nightmare…"

Light untangled himself from the other two and crawled over to Caspian and sat next to him, "You heard?"

Caspian nodded, "Walls are pretty thin… That and I'm sure the neighbors heard…"

Light widened his eyes. "But… The nearest neighbor is…"

"A mile away, Light, it was a joke." He ruffled Light's hair, "Are you hungry?" Light nodded. "Let's beat the rush for breakfast then. Ever see a home full of growing kids trying to all have a meal at the same time? It's awful." Light smiled slightly and followed Caspian out of the room.

The sky was lit a brilliant red as the sun slowly started to rise. Light watched it with wide eyes. Caspian smiled at him and started making breakfast for the two of them. Light watched him curiously and smiled softly, _'He looks kind of funny in normal clothes…'_ Caspian groaned and dug through the drawers. He pulled a lighter out of his sweatpants' pocket and lit the pilot. Light glanced back outside to see dark clouds rolling in. "Is it going to rain today?"

Caspian looked outside, "Red skies at morning, Sailor's best warning."

Light blinked a couple of times, "Huh?"

Caspian smiled as he started brewing coffee, "It's an old rhyme that sailors used to say; What do you want to do for your sister's birthday?"

Light thought about it for a bit, "I don't know… I know she loves horses."

Caspian nodded and skillfully flipped a couple eggs on a pan, "So, you think she would like to horseback riding?"

Light smiled softly, "She'd probably die of squealing."

Caspian looked back at him, "I'm not sure that's possible…" They both cracked a small smile before both laughing quietly. Caspian set a plate down in front of Light and sat down at the table next to him with a cup of coffee. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Light poked at the egg, "It was a bad dream that doesn't mean anything, it just scared me…"

Caspian stared at his coffee, "Sometimes the unknown is the most terrifying."

Light looked up, "When I woke up in my dream, no one was there, all the furniture was gone…" He looked up to Caspian who was watching him with an analytical stare, his deep blue eyes never wavering.

"Sometimes that means a fear of being abandoned." He took a drink of his coffee, "I had a similar dream a lot when I was a kid." He gave a small sigh, "You don't have to worry about that… Okay? I will never leave." He placed a warm hand on Light's shoulder and gave him a sincere smile.

Light furrowed his eyebrows and looked down, "What if you die?"

Caspian sat back and folded his arms in thought, "I'll haunt the shit out of you." He cracked a smile making Light chuckled softly.

"That's not fair…" Light pouted a little.

Caspian nodded, "Yeah, you're right, Beyond will take care of you. There's a reason I chose to room you with those two. Even though you haven't noticed, L has been watching you; he'd make sure that nothing bad happened to you."

"That's oddly comforting… And, a little creepy." Light finally started eating his food.

Caspian nodded, "Yeah, now that you mention it…" He took another drink of his coffee. "I promise. You'll never be alone. I'm not much for words… But, I can promise you that." Light looked up from his plate, and Caspian flicked a small crumb from his Light's cheek. "Actions speak louder."

Watari came out of his room dressed and ready for the day and stopped in the doorway to the kitchen, "You two are up early. Ah, it's good to see you eating, Light." He glanced down at his watch, "Suppose I should get everything started for the madhouse."

Caspian smirked at Light, "I'll help." He patted Light's shoulder and stood up and started helping with the breakfast for everyone else.

Light finished his food and brought it to the sink and started washing it. He turned around and watched L walk through the kitchen and straight to the refrigerator. _'No wonder no one ever sees him.'_ Light walked out of the room and into the living room and sat on the couch.

L walked out with a plate of cheesecake, "Light. Come talk to me." Light looked up anxiously, "Relax, I just want to talk with you." Light nodded and followed him up the stairs, through the hall and up another set of stairs to the attic.

"You live in the attic?" Light glanced around to the messy room, a stark contrast to how Beyond keeps their room.

"Indeed. I prefer the privacy." He sat himself in a computer chair and pulled his legs up to his knees balancing his plate on them, "Please. Sit. How are you adjusting? A and B aren't giving you grief are they?"

Light sat down on the neatly made bed, "No. They're great actually." Light glanced around the room taking in the scene of a multitude of files and books. His honeyed gaze fell to the floor where a discarded shirt lay next to three solved puzzle boxes.

L watched the younger boy with a clinical stare and waited for him to continue, before nodding his head, "Good, but, you never answered my question about how you're settling."

Light glanced up from the floor and his eyes landed outside from the small window, "It's very different…"

L watched him, "I see…" the raven haired boy set his gaze to where Light was looking, but nothing was to be found.

A loud knock was heard at the door making Light jump slightly. "L! Who are you talking to!" L rolled his eyes. "Come in, Mello."

Mello walked in and instantly narrowed his eyes at Light, "What's HE doing here?"

Light stood up and left the room before anything else could be said. L shook his head, "I was investigating the welfare of our newest companion. Perhaps, if you laid your jealousy to the side, you'd be more concerned as well… What information have you learned from him since his arrival?"

Mello sighed, "He's reclusive, doesn't say much to anyone except B, which I don't understand."

L watched the blonde with a calculated gaze and set his now empty plate on his desk, "B has shown him stability in an unstable world, his approach with kindness has outweighed any other approach, I suspect, unless you change your attitude, your investigation will never be complete." The corners of L's lips curled upwards, "Perhaps you could learn from Beyond…"

Mello crossed his arms and shifted his weight, "Fat chance, the guy is a freak."

L nodded turning back to his computer, "Near's notes on Light were much more conclusive."

Mello's eyes widened before narrowing again, "That little twerp!"

L sighed, "In order to be the next L, you'll have to learn to do things that aren't exactly what you want to do… Do you understand? Sometimes, you'll find it isn't as unpleasant as it seems. Who knows, maybe you could learn to like him if you could understand him. Run along, I have much work to get done."

Mello sighed and walked out of the room.

L watched him leave from the corner of his eye and typed on his computer, _'This works both ways for me, Light, he makes a good study target. It will do those three well to witness what madness can become, or should it work the other way, they may gain a reliable ally. Either extent of the boy's mind will work in my favor. I stand to gain either way.'_ L smirked towards his computer screen reading over Light's personal file from Japan, _'An interesting young boy, perhaps he himself would make a half decent successor as well…'_ He chuckled quietly to himself at his own musings, _'Well played, C. Limiting B's own instability with another's.'_


	6. Best Friends, Always

Light sat himself on the couch and watched the clock, he was startled slightly by a deep rolling thunderous sound from outside. A large wave of children, approximately eight or nine of them ran to the kitchen, Sayu being one of them. Both A and B weren't far behind them. B stopped at the back of the couch, "Hey, you alright?"

Light nodded, "I ate breakfast with Caspian." Beyond smiled softly and nodded before walking into the kitchen. Mello wasn't far behind the crowd, as he came down the stairs he crinkled his nose at Light. Light avoided eye contact and watched out the window as rain began the assault against the glass.

Mello sat himself at the table with the other kids and scoffed when Sayu insisted she sit on A's lap. Beyond poked at his food, uninterestedly. Mello raised his eyebrows, "Sporting quite the bruises this morning, what the hell happened to your neck?!"

Caspian turned around and swatted Mello upside the back of his head lightly with a spoon, "Language!"

Mello rolled his eyes and muttered a faint apology, Beyond shifted his stare away from Mello and Anthony just smiled, Mello narrowed his eyes, determined to get the answers he sought, "Did you two finally connect your unrequited feelings for one another?"

Sayu glared at Mello, "No! Anthony is my Prince Charming!" She defended passionately, her cheeks red with irritation and eyes narrowed.

Anthony grinned at the defensive behavior, "See? I already have a princess, what would I want a frog like B for?" He playfully nudged Beyond with his elbow.

Earning a tiny smile from Beyond, "I'm jealous. Sayu? Will you be my princess, too?"

She giggled and smiled while playfully tapping her lips with her index finger, "Hmm, I don't know, that might be considered unfaithful!"

The boys erupted in laughter, "Got a real keeper, A." Beyond smiled but his smile faded quickly when his glance landed on Mello who was seething at his failed attempt to give them grief.

Sayu, Anthony and Beyond all finished their breakfast. Beyond casted a single glance at Mello and sighed, knowing he wasn't done with his attempts. Sayu sat in the floor with another girl. She sat quietly playing princesses with their dolls, Anthony had sat himself on the couch with a book, Light seemed to be drawing with a sketchpad, he assumed he more than likely inherited from Caspian. Light flipped the page and tucked it neatly. Beyond flopped himself between Anthony and Light and rested his head on the back of the couch letting his ebony hair fall over his eyes slightly. Beyond closed his scarlet eyes with a ghost of a smirk on his face. Light smiled softly and started drawing again.

After a while Beyond peeked an eye open at Light and caught him red handed, staring at him, he smirked, "What are you doing?"

Light smiled softly at him, "Drawing you." His hands were covered in pencil lead from shading.

Beyond blinked a couple of times in surprise, "Can I see? It's only fair, since you started drawing me without permission." Beyond gave Light a playful smirk and nudged the brunette's knee with his elbow. Light rolled his eyes and handed the sketchpad to Beyond.

Anthony leaned over, looking the page over, "Wow, you're a natural artist! That's a great likeness!" Light blushed slightly at the compliment.

Beyond handed the pad back to Light with a bashful smile, "I think you draw me better than I actually am…"

Light took the pad back and stared at Beyond, "I don't think so. It's the way I see you."

Beyond blushed slightly as their fingers met delecatily as the pad was taken from him, "I see."

Mello crossed the living room and laid himself sideways in a plush leather armchair, Sayu looked up and smiled, "Mello? Would you like to play with us? You can be Batman!" She raised a Batman action figure and shook it sideways a couple of times.

Mello rolled his eyes, "As if." He crossed his arms to convey his point clearly that he wouldn't be caught playing with dolls of any sort.

Anthony gave a concerned glance to Sayu who shrugged off the older boy's behavior and continued playing with the girl named Wendy. He sat next to the girls, "Maybe, I can be Batman?"

Sayu smiled widely and handed Anthony the Batman figure. Beyond took the opportunity to lay back on the empty spot and stare at the ceiling. The fragile silence of peace was shattered with Mello scoffing, "Seriously! Who gave you the hickey?!"

Beyond shrugged, "The boogeyman. He says you're next."

Sayu looked up in terror and shrieked, "Boogeyman?!"

Beyond bit his lip and mentally face palmed, _'Right… She's six…'_ He glanced at her and messed her hair up from his laying position, "He's afraid of you, your Prince already defended you from him." He pointed to his own eye and pointed at Anthony.

Sayu smiled and tackle hugged Anthony, "Oh, thank you! You saved me!"

Anthony laughed catching himself before he fell backwards. A displeased scoff was heard from the blonde across the room, "Anthony couldn't protect a fly from a swat, nonetheless anything important!"

Sayu looked up at Mello a little crushed, Beyond furrowed his eyebrows, "Leave her alone, Mello, she hasn't done anything to you, why are you so mean to her?"

Light was clenching his pencil tightly, staring holes into his blank sheet of paper. "Because, she's a little bitch and –" Before he could finish Light's sketchpad laid abandoned on the couch, pencil snapped in half. His hands around Mello's throat threatening to tighten down at any second.

"Take it back!" Light snarled through gritted teeth. Anthony had pulled the girls into his arms who were both upset and crying, and Beyond launched himself from his laying position and wrapped his arms up around Light's shoulders trying to pull him back off of Mello.

"Light!" Beyond gave a good yank and pulled the auburn haired boy from the blonde. "It's not worth it! Be smart about this!"

Light pulled himself from Beyond and gave Mello a murderous stare. "Be thankful B was here to stop me, because, I will kill you if you fuck with my sister again!" Light pointed at him as he shouted. He stormed up the stairs leaving Mello with a horrified expression, clutching at his neck.

Beyond sighed and hung his head a little, "Light!" He grabbed his sketchpad and pencil, "Wait up!" He ran up the stairs and stopped in the doorway. "Light?"

Light was hugging his knees staring out the window with a cruel glare. "What?" His tone was less than pleased. They sky was a stormy haze of blacks and grays.

Beyond cautiously approached him and sat across from him, "I… Uh… Here." He handed him his sketchpad and his broken pencil.

Light looked up towards Beyond, "I don't know where that came from…" A bright flash of lightning lit the room and cut the power, loud screams of fright was heard throughout the house.

Beyond shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "It happens. You do start to feel normal, after a while…" Light was settled at the fact Beyond seemed unfazed by the lack of electricity.

Light sighed and rested his forehead on his knees, "Do you think it'll happen again?"

Beyond sat himself next to Light, "It will if you don't find an outlet."

Light glanced over at Beyond with curiosity, "What's yours?"

Beyond sighed and looked outside, "I imitate people. I like to think I'm pretty good at it."

Light smiled softly and rested his head on Beyond's shoulder, startling him internally causing him to flinch a little. He glanced at Light, "What's on your mind?" Light gently rested his hand on Beyond's.

Light shrugged but was clearly still bothered, "I'm sorry you had to do that."

Beyond smiled softly, "It's okay, just promise me you'll do the same thing if I ever snap and try to kill him." The raven raised his fingers slightly and intertwined them with Light's.

Light chuckled quietly below his breath, "I promise to stop you from doing anything dumb."

Beyond blinked at him a couple of times, "That will work." He cracked a dumbfounded grin.

Light leaned against Beyond, "B?"

Beyond smiled, "Hmm?" He leaned his head against Light's.

"You're my best friend." Light closed his eyes and smiled whimsically.

Beyond smile widened, "Really? Well. You're my best friend, too."

Light looked up at his deep red eyes, "Always?"

Beyond held out his pinky of his free hand, "And forever." Light smiled and hooked his free pinky with Beyond's.


	7. Sinister Skeletons

A high pitched squealing was heard from downstairs. Sayu ran into Light's room, "Light! B! Mr. Caspian wants to take me horseback riding for my birthday when the weather breaks! Will you come?"

Light smiled and nodded slowly retreating his hand from Beyond's, "You already know I will."

Sayu stared at Beyond with huge eyes, Beyond sighed, "Sure… Don't expect me to get on any of those beasts though…"

Sayu giggled and ran out of their room but stopped in the hallway and looked over at the open door, she slowly approached it and knocked on the doorway. Mello looked up and glanced away from her, "Tch… What?"

Sayu crossed the room and sat on Mello's bed Indian style, she looked down shyly, "Mello… I'm having my birthday party sometime soon, and Mr. Caspian wants to take me and whoever I choose horseback riding… Will you come if I invite you?" She looked up at him with an innocent glance.

Mello stared at her disbelievingly, "Why?"

Sayu watched the rain land on the window, "Because I want to be your friend… I understand if you don't want to, but, I'm going to keep trying to be your friend no matter what!"

Mello smiled softly and a little bitterly while retreating his legs closer to himself, "I haven't been very nice to you, why would you want to be my friend?"

Sayu smiled and scotched herself closer to him, "I want to be everyone's friend, you need a friend. I want to be that friend, I don't see the problem."

Mello smiled at her, "You're pretty wise for a little kid."

Sayu smiled softly, "My mommy always told me that even the cruelest hearts need to be shown kindness. Maybe they just don't know how to be nice... You have to be nice to Light and B though! Even if it's just for my birthday party! And Anthony!"

Mello smiled and nodded, "I can do that for a friend." Sayu smiled widely and threw her arms around Mello, "Is Matt and Near coming?"

Sayu nodded, "I invited them, Near said yes and Matt shrugged and said why not. And Wendy! Do you think if I invite Lawliet, he'll come?"

Mello turned sideways and sat next to her on his bed, "Hmm, I doubt he'd say yes, but I don't think he'd outright turn you down either… I bet we could come up with a genius plan to get him to come!" He slapped his fist into his open hand with a grin.

Sayu nodded determinedly and clenched both of her fists and pumped them excitedly, "Your orders, sir!" They both shared a loud laugh.

Mello leaned close to her and spoke semi-hushed, "Operation Get L to the Party has begun!"

Sayu scoffed good-naturedly, "We need a better plan name than that!"

Mello tapped his chin in thought, "Mello's Great Scheme?" She chuckled loudly and shook her head, "We'll just call it Operation L, for now then."

L leaned in the doorway with an eyebrow cocked and his head tilted with a mouthful of cake, "Do I even want to know?"

Both Sayu and Mello jumped, and Sayu smiled sheepishly, "Busted."

Mello scoffed, "You can't bust us already! We haven't even come up with a clever name yet!"

Caspian leaned on the doorway from the hall and hung his head around the frame, "What's this now?"

Sayu smiled deviously and gently elbowed Mello, "Mr. Caspian! I want to ask Lawliet to go to my party, but I'm afraid he'll say no or just won't show up!"

Caspian shot a disapproving stare at L, who returned it with a shrug and defended, "Hey, this is the first I'm hearing of this."

Sayu gave her best puppy face and puckered her lower lip slightly, Caspian raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

L gave a tiny smile, "I'm in a bit of a pickle now, how could I say no or not show up?"

Mello whispered towards Sayu, "You're a bloody genius!"

Caspian smirked and ruffled L's hair, "Good call." He bounced himself off the frame and walked back down the hall towards his room.

L narrowed his eyes in mild annoyance at her, "That was unfair."

Sayu gave a cheerful and innocent shrug, "All is fair in love and war."

L blinked a couple times in surprise and chuckled quietly, "Indeed…" He silently withdrew from the doorway and made his way down the hall with his hands in his pockets. _'Devious little thing she is…'_

"Lawliet." L froze at his name in front of C's room. C motioned his head for him to come in, L sighed and padded his bare feet into the room, "Close the door." L nodded and shut the door behind them.

L stood somewhat upright with his shoulders pulled back, "Yes?"

Caspian sat himself at at desk, "He's not in the running… Don't even consider him. Neither of them are."

L frowned slightly, "I'm not sure I follow you."

C gave the young raven a deadly stare, "If he chooses that, it's his decision, but I won't have you purposely meddling in my affairs."

L glanced down, "You're no fun… Why would you bring them here then?"

C traced his finger over a small Japanese figurine, "A long time ago a woman, asked if I would watch over her children if she were to be forcefully removed from the fabrics of Fate… I won't have you endangering them. What you do with your successors is your business. But, leave them out of your schemes. Call your junior investigators off of him. He doesn't need any other reasons to feel more paranoid than he already is."

L smirked, "That's why you roomed him with Beyond and Anthony, they're the only ones that don't follow me without question, no, if anything they're both more loyal to you, than myself. Why didn't you take the position I'm in, why did you step down? Surely, the grandson of the Great Quillish doesn't need a partner, a younger one at that… One that he needs to constantly babysit." C shot daggers across the room with his stare. "One that annoys him to the brink, such as, myself… One day, your guard will fall, C… And, I will figure you out. Until then, unless you can prove I'm up to something… Have a good day." L smirked and turned on his heel and put his hand on the handle.

"Not all mysteries should be solved… Some secrets, should stay in the grave where they belong…" C's tone was cold and laced with venom.

L gave a tiny smile and pulled the door open, stepped out and pulled it shut again. "We'll see about that. In the grave you say…" L shoved his hands into his pockets and walked to his room. L looked around and disarmed his own trap on his door handle and pushed his door open before shutting it quietly.

* * *

Several hours later C's door flew open and almost off the hinges, "You killed them!"

Caspian cracked open his window and lit a cigarette, "Your point?"

L glared at him, "You killed your parents!" L slapped a stack of papers in front of him. "How could you?"

C smirked evilly, "With a loaded .9mm, with their own wedding rings. That's how. Do you even care to know why? Hate me all you want. But, I did it because I had to. You really want some more fuel for that inferno?" He reached into his desk and unlocked a safe and slapped a thick folder on his desk, the tag read, 'Lawliet Birthday' "You ever wonder what happened? Ever wonder, why? Why did Beyond's dad lose his shit? Off his mother go off the radar for years then pick up his crime spree in Japan of all places?"

L stared wide eyed, but remained speechless staring at the folder.

"You want the truth? You think all secrets should be exposed? Well, here." He set a slip of clear plastic with random strips of black on them, "What do you see, L?"

L stared at the slip, "It's a DNA mapping…"

C nodded, "Of one, Sachiko Yagami." He handed him another, "Why don't you lay that on top of the other one, what would your deduction be, of this mysterious second person?"

L did what he was told, "They're a genetic match… This person is, likely related, no an offspring… But this offspring is male. Light?"

C stared at him calculatingly, "That offspring is you." L shot his gaze up as C handed him another DNA mapping. L's bottom lip quivered and he held his own mapping up to the second, "Funny… Another match? That is of, one, Evan Birthday, or as you know him, Beyond's father…" His smile turned dark. "Your father…"

L felt his chest tighten, his breaths strangled to escape his own lungs, "But…"

"Your parents? The ones who left you on a train station bench and asked you to wait while they bought tickets? Left you there. Called Quillish, and never looked back. Not even once." Caspian paused for a moment, "Manchester was the meeting point for Sachiko Yagami and Evan Birthday, they had been having an affair before Light or Beyond was born, even after he killed his wife, he waited for her to leave her husband… But she never left, she had the perfect family, what would she want him for, he clearly had no problem killing his wife an abandoning his son, do you blame her?" Caspian's stare intensified, "Before you dare point a finger at me for killing my sexually molesting parents, look into your own skeletons."

L looked down and let all the slips fall from his hands and he cradled his face in his hands, shuddered breaths were audible. "So… Light and Beyond?"

C sat next to him and put his arm around him, "Are your younger brothers, half brothers… But, are your family… Same with Sayu, she's your half sister… Why do you think I wasted my time bringing them here?" L curled himself into a ball and leaned against Caspian, "Evan Birthday was my mother's brother…"

L looked up at him, "Making…"

Caspian nodded silently and held L a little tighter, "Your first cousin… My father is Quillish's son… He married my mother, her name was Diana Birthday…"

L held his stomach tightly, "I feel sick…"

Caspian closed his eyes, "Your family never abandoned you… It just took us a little while to find you again…"


	8. The Grecian Hunter

L placed his hand on the door handle and glanced back towards C. Caspian looked up, "You can't tell them…"

L furrowed his brow slightly, "I think they have the right to know…"

Caspian sighed and opened his window again, lighting another cigarette, "You think B can handle something like that? The kid is already on the verge of another break. You remember what happened last time, don't you?"

L ran his hand over his ribs subconsciously, "Keep sharp things away from him…"

Caspian sighed, "L… Be honest with me. Do you honestly, from a professional standpoint, think that Light could handle that? Sure… Sayu might accept it. She might even embrace it, that you're her half brother."

L hung his head slightly, "No… I guess not…"

Caspian sighed, "Do whatever… It's not like I can stop you… Merely pick up the pieces… As I always have."

L took a deep breath and pushed the door open. As he turned to go to his room he saw A, "Hey A… What's up?"

Anthony narrowed his eyes, "Don't be casual. You're never casual. And don't you dare lie to me…"

L nodded slowly and pulled his thumb up to his bottom lip, "I apologize. C just gave me a case file that… Was rather disturbing." _'You will learn this lesson… The best lies are based off the truth…'_

Anthony sighed, "Are they ever not?" He gave L a bright smile, "Hopefully, you'll catch them."

L nodded again putting his hands in his pockets, and spoke as he walked away, "Already have…" A loud crackle of thunder shook the house. L ascended the stairs to his room, _'With that information… The logical choices have become much clearer…'_

* * *

Sayu ran ahead of everyone squealing excitedly at the stalled horses. "Mr. Caspian! Hurry up!" She darted ahead with a firm hold on Anthony's hand.

Caspian sighed as he trailed behind Sayu. Beyond and Light not far behind him whispering amongst each other. Matt walked behind Mello and Near, L occasionally grabbed his shoulders and steered him in the right direction. "Those damned video games… Give it here…" L held out his hand and stared at Matt. Matt never looked up. L narrowed his eyes and yanked the game out of his hand and placed it in his back pocket, "Enough. She invited you, at least pretend like you want to be here… You think I do?"

Matt hung his head dejectedly, "No…" He put his hands in his pockets and quickened his pace to catch up with the others.

"I want to ride that one, Mr. Caspian!" Sayu pointed at a brown mare with a white diamond on her snout.

Caspian nodded as everyone wandered about picking their horses. Beyond leaned against the fence of a solitary horse. Caspian walked up to him, "Not going to ride?"

Beyond shook his head, "I already said I'm not getting on any of those beasts…"

The stable master chuckled, "That's too bad, that one seems taken with you…" He pointed to a jet black stallion who trotted away when Beyond glanced back. He sighed as the horse wildly threw his head up and down bucking occasionally with a loud whiney.

"Especially not that beast… He's separated. So, I'm to assume he's either wild or mean." Beyond folded his arms and watched the others with a ghost of a smirk.

The stable master laughed loudly, "Both actually, He's an Arabian. Got him to stud him out, well… He won't let anyone near him. Kicks the mares and bites any riders." He sighed, "It's a shame, his lineage is of champs."

Beyond turned around and stared at the horse. Caspian placed his hand on Beyond's shoulder, "Anthony is going with them, I need to run some errands, I'll be back to pick you guys up." Beyond nodded slowly.

Beyond watched the silky coat of the horse shine dark blue, he had white hooves. Beyond glanced down on the name on the pen, 'Orion.' He smirked slightly and ran his thumb along the letters letting his other hand hang into the pen. His eyes shot up at a strong nuzzle from a large nose. Beyond looked up and smiled at the horse, "So that's why…" He gently placed his hand over the constellation of spots on his snout. "They just don't get it… Huh…"

The stable master watched with a smile while sweeping out the barn. "He's ne'er done that before."

Beyond gently rubbed the horses nose, "He's just misunderstood."

The stable master sighed and sat next to Beyond on a bail of hay, "So. You call them beasts… Why? Most people love horses."

Beyond sighed as well, "I was raised around horses. My dad used to breed Clydesdales… mom used to call me the horse whisperer. Which I thought was ridiculous. I just knew how they felt… Caged. I was homeschooled up until my folks deaths. One day, they got spooked, a horse that size never stayed there because it had too, I got out of the way of the first one, the stallion knocked me over and the colt trampled me… I broke four ribs, my right arm, and my left leg." Beyond gently pat Orion's nose, "I don't blame them… It isn't their fault they got scared, but I'm not looking to put myself in the situation again…"

The stable master smiled bitterly, "I lost my little girl to a horse. Well, she wasn't so little when I lost her, she was breaking a horse, like Orion here… Every time she got thrown she'd dust off and do it all over again… Some horses have a bad streak, some aren't born to be ridden, some are born to be wild." He looked up at Orion, "And for a long time, I thought he was one of them, why don't you come in and have some lemonade with me while your friends are out."

* * *

Beyond watched the clock as the sun started to set, "How long is that trail supposed to take?"

The stable master glanced up at the sun, "Probably should be arriving soon. Must have stopped a lot."

Beyond opened his mouth to speak, before a faint scream could be heard. The stable master looked up and worried, "That don't sound all that good…"

"We should check on them!" He flinched as he heard another echoed scream. The stable master grabbed his flashlight and headed towards the mountainous forest. "Whoa! What are you doing? What if someone is hurt? You can't take your truck?"

The stable master shook his head and sighed, "Son, ain't no truck getting up there. It's horseback or foot."

Beyond glanced back at Orion who was standing calmly at his gate. "I'll go."

The stable master handed him the flashlight, "You sure you want to go alone?"

Beyond shook his head, "I won't be alone, he'll be with me." Beyond swallowed coarsely and pointed to the horse. The stable master stared at the boy in disbelief. Beyond cleared that and set his hand on the horses snout, "You'll help me… Right?" The horse butted his nose up to Beyond's hand.

"You sure about that, kid?"

Beyond sighed and gave a weak smile, "Gotta climb back up sometime…"

The stable master smiled and began getting a saddle ready. He looked up quickly when he head heavy hoof beats and a flash of black zip past the barn opening. "Hey! Wait!" He scurried to the doors and watched Beyond ride off on the second meanest horse he'd ever had the displeasure of owning, bareback. "I'll be damned… That's not somthin' you see everyday…"

Beyond kept a firm hold on the scruff of the mane and squeezed slightly with his thighs, putting more pressure with the left and gently patting the left shoulder of the stallion. They blazed through the field at a full gallop, curving towards the left, the beginning of the trail his family took just hours earlier…

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, my new fic Detained in Asylum absorbed more of my attention than I anticipated._**

 **Responses:**

 **Eriza-Chan: Thank you for reading and supporting so much of my work! But to answer, if you didn't read my response in the reviews, as I'll be posting all of my responses in the end of the next chapter. In a sense. The story will start taking plunges and climbs from here. Family? Yes. Dysfunctional? Definitely. Happy? TBD. L and C, aside from Quillish are the only ones with this knowledge. But rest assured, for our budding pairing. Beyond and Light are not biologically related... Cause, that's ew.**

 **-Beyond: is the half brother to L and cousins with C.  
Light: is the half brother to L and full brother to Sayu, but NOT related to C or Beyond.**

 **-Hope that clears it up a smidgen, their pasts will all come into focus a little later.**

 **Ryokaori11: Thank you for reading and and finding this interesting. This fic, like Detained in Asylum has been flirted with for a while now haha!**

 **CallisaDawn: Thank you so much! I was a little worried people would be put off at this not being a LawLight fic... Although a fantastic couple. I think the non-canon BBXLIGHT is adorable as well.**


	9. Kindred Hearts

Sayu sighed, "This is a really long trail… They probably ate my cake already!"

Anthony chuckled from his horse next to her, "If that were the case, Quillish would get you another one."

Sayu smiled as the sun began setting through the trees. Her eyes widened as she felt the path crumble from underneath her horse's legs, she let out a terrified yelp. Light jumped from his horse and ran to his sister sliding in the dirt, catching her wrist before she slid down into the shallow creek about twenty feet below her. "I got you!"

Sayu screamed again, "Light, I'm scared!"

Anthony reached down, "Give me your other hand! We'll pull you up!" Sayu gulped audibly and nodded her head quickly. Reaching her hand up Anthony snapped a firm hold onto it and nodded to Light, they pulled up together and Sayu collapsed on both of them.

Sayu trembled slightly then started to cry, "Oh no! What about Brownie?!" She peeked over the steep hillside to the horse on her side whinnying loudly. "We have to help her! She's scared!"

Anthony opened his mouth to speak but stopped and looked at the direction of a thundering gallop coming down the trail, echoing through the woods, "The stable master is coming, he'll know what to do."

* * *

The sun had set, darkness settling over the group. The thundering had turned to a heavy trot as it approached. Anthony breathed a sigh of relief when a flashlight landed on them. "Is everyone alright?!"

Light looked up, "B?"

The group looked up to see Beyond perched on the back of the jet black stallion with a frantic expression. Sayu looked up from Anthony's hug, "B! Brownie! She fell down and we can't get her out!"

Beyond slid off of Orion and glanced down into the clearing where the horse whined. He nodded, "Anthony, give me your belt."

Anthony blinked a couple of times and removed his belt, handing it to Beyond. He nodded once again and slid himself down the hillside. Orion paced next to the edge throwing his head wildly, snorting. Kicking dirt up around his hooves before half sliding, half slipping, down the slope to Beyond.

Beyond rested his hand on the horse's side, "Shh," he spoke with a hushed soothing voice, "It's okay… We'll get you home." The downed horse seemed to visibly calm herself.

Mello watched from his horses back, "Alright. I'll admit. That's cool." Both L and Matt rolled their eyes.

Near smirked, "Supposedly, according to horse lore, horses can feel kindred spirits. Guess for some reason, they seem to think Beyond is trustworthy."

Beyond placed his hand on one of the horses ankles, he moved it slightly and sighed, "See? Not even broke, you'll be alright." Beyond tied the belt around the hurt ankle tightly, causing the horse to make a distressed cry. He gave a pained expression and placed his hand on her side once again, "Shh, I know, it hurts, just a little bit longer…"

Orion lost footing near the two and slide to a crouched state. Beyond blinked at him and cracked a small smile, "You have an attitude problem." He chuckled quietly and watched the horse steady himself.

Beyond braced himself and spoke softly, "You'll have to help me, you weigh… Literally, a ton." He smiled when the mare started to struggle to stand, as he midsection lifted Beyond gave a couple futile pushes. Orion wedged his nose under Brownie and craned his neck helping the other to her feet.

Sayu cheered from the edge of the hill, "She's up!"

Beyond smirked at the horse as he snorted and started kicking into the ground making clear indentations for the other horse to follow up. "A real dickhead he is, huh?" He patted Brownie softly, "One step at a time."

Matt blinked, "That's a smart ass horse…"

The trio made their way up the hill and Beyond ruffled his hair, "Good thing I know my way around a horse… Eh?" He flinched when Sayu wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you for saving her!" She smiled with tears in her eyes.

Beyond just smiled and patted her head. "Right, lets get back before it gets too late." The group's regathered on their horses, Sayu sat in front of Anthony on his horse and Beyond walked next to Brownie. The mare limping, striving to keep up. Beyond cleared his throat, "Go ahead. Caspian will panic, if he isn't already, if at least you guys don't make it back. She's limping really bad and I don't want her to hurt herself more. Send for the stable master… He can walk back with her once he meets me."

* * *

The stable master hung his head dejectedly as Caspian paced in front of him, "So, if I'm gathering this right… You let that kid take off on a horse that HASN'T been broken, to go get the other kids?" His voice raised angrily, "Am I getting the whole picture here?!"

The stable master opened his mouth to respond as Sayu bursted into the barn clinging to Caspian's leg, "Mr. Caspian!" Caspian looked up to see the rest of the group leading the horses into their stalls and caring for them.

Caspian narrowed his eyes, "Where is Beyond?"

L sighed closing the stall door, "He said to send the stable master to collect his downed horse, he's walking with her now."

Caspian growled deeply and started off towards the direction the group had come from, "Come on you old fool!" The stable master tipped his hat to the kids with a careless smile.

* * *

The two approached Beyond who was walking next to the mare and the stallion trailed behind them. "Beyond!" Caspian ran up to him and snapped him into a tight hug.

He blinked a couple of times, "I'm fine. Seriously!" He struggled against Caspian, "Let me go!"

Caspian sighed and stared at the stallion that calmly stood behind Beyond. "Let's get back, Quillish and I were worried sick."

The stable master smiled at the stallion, "You're taking him too, right?"

Caspian narrowed his eyes, "No. Let's go." He nudged Beyond towards the barn.

* * *

Sayu's squeals could be heard from their room up stares, loud thumping was heard before the door busted open, "B! B! B! Wake up!"

Beyond blinked tiredly and groaned, "Saaayuuuu… Sleep." He closed his eyes again before being dragged out of his bed. "Gah!"

Sayu smiled brightly and yanked on his arm, "Come on!"

Beyond tiredly stood up, scratching his head tiredly stumbling behind the young girl who was all but dragging him outside, "What is it?" She smirked and pointed to a horse trailer sitting in the turn around. "Oh… No…"

He walked up to the trailer that had a note, _'Gotta get back up sometime, may as well be with one who trusts you.'_ Beyond groaned, "Quillish is going to have a heart attack…"

* * *

 **A/N: Needed filler. Whose ready for a time skip?! This kid!**

 **Responses:**

 **Eriza-chan: I'm glad, I'm a horse lover myself. I'm especially glad you love Orion, he was based off a horse that I used to ride as a young girl.**


	10. Record Keeping

**_3 Years Later…_**

Bare feet padded down the cold hallway. The barest of lights lighting the way through the darkness. A scruffy head of onyx hair stopped in front of each door. Peaking deep charcoal eyes into each room, at the different children sleeping, before betraying the smallest of smiles each time. His silent steps stopped in front of a room that had the light on, shining under the door. L sighed at the door, knocked quietly and sighed as he pushed it open when no response came.

His eyes scanned over the room of his predecessor. Books lining the walls of the elegantly decorated navy colored room. He smiled softly at the sleeping blonde who sat at the desk. His head propped up on his hands, that were folded over an open book that laid on the desktop. L's eyes departed his sleeping companion and he silently mused at the variety of books. From every type, documentary, biographies, biology, governmental laws of every country he had been in contact with. He grinned more when his eyes fell on the fiction wall, adventure, romance, and horror among the many different genres. He winced slightly at his memory of Caspian's words.

 _"It may seem far fetched… but remember L, every story came from someone's mind. Even murder mysteries. An author's mind is the most shrewd. They can hide any detail and spin any tale, should they be willing and take the time to educate themselves. That. That is the true horror of our world now. Every gruesome detail, was carefully plotted and thought about, so even the most normal of minds can be the most devious… That is why I read fiction. Because sometimes, the most unfathomable is the most likely."_

He silently stood next to the elder of the two and he gently slid the book out from beneath his folded arms. _'Let's see… What have you been writing about?'_

His eyes widened when he flipped to the beginning and found it was a journal. Shifting his abyss-like eyes around mischievously he cracked a smirk as he started to read. _'Curious case of Yagami: kanji symboled as "Night God of the Valley."'_ As L read he realized quickly, they're simply cliff notes as they start but grow more personal of recounting of the previous three years.

 _-Today, we brought home Chief Detective Yagami's children after a brutal slaying. Both children are understandably timid._

 _-As time progresses, as stated in further detail of my other recounting documentations of the siblings, they seem to have no problem forming immediate relationships. More curiously, they seem to have taken to the more reclusive of the household. Anthony Anderson and Beyond Birthday. An even more baffling relationship has spun itself in an unlikely nature between Light and Beyond. They are almost becoming inseparable as time progresses._

 _-After the incident with Sayu's birthday party, she seems to have attached herself with Anthony. Going almost everywhere he goes. If he leaves the house, there's no settling her unless she can accompany him or deal with the tantrum until he returns. I feel this potentially could have a negative effect on her psyche. But she seems to take Light or Beyond as a temporary replacement for the boy. She may even settle for the terrible trio, as I like to call them, if they can entertain her long enough._

 _-Sayu has become an accomplished violinist over the courses of the years, which on its own speaks volumes for her intelligence. She's no professional, but if she chased it. It would be hers. Light himself has also become quite the pianist. He plays some expert pieces with ease, and others with very little difficulty. I believe they use the instruments as outlets for their emotional distress. And to think, it started because Beyond told Light, that he needed to find an outlet…_

 _-Beyond, another curious case. I fear the capabilities of his mind. His highly intuitive instinct doubled with his intelligence and deductive reasoning, would make for a dangerous mind to be released without the restraints of another person. Or a counterweight, so to speak. Over the course of the years he has taken to riding that horse of his. He's very skilled as well._

 _-Beyond has long since abandoned his true first name… I suppose I would too if my mother named me Bernard. When asked why he chose Beyond… In the rare times that I do actually feel emotion, that was one of them. He told me everyone had forgotten his birthday one year… He said it seemed fitting as his last name was Birthday already, and that he was… 'Beyond Birthdays. They're for little kids anyway' He didn't need anyone to celebrate his life, because it was clearly worthless, he was ten years old when he told me this. I find he frequently suffers from these depressive and manic periods. I suspect him to be a victim of bi-polar, though, I'm no doctor, so I couldn't be sure of any suspicions, I wish he would let me take him to a doctor to get a thorough work up._

 _-On a piggyback note, I have made it a point to remember his birthday, every year. Though. It remains difficult as he shares his birthday with L. He's often overlooked even to this day. Tragic._

L lowered his eyes slightly, _'And I wish just once they'd forget my birthday… I'll have to do something nice for B this year.'_ Nodding his head in slight determination then released a quiet chuckle, _'If I remember, I normally forget my own birthday… Maybe I won't this year because I know it's his too, now.'_

Flicking his eyes back to the page he turned, his dark eyes widened as they landed on a hand drawing of Sayu playing her violin.

 _-As I learn their counterweight balances, I learn that Sayu is more persuaded when presented with kindness, Beyond seems to motivate more effectively under positive reinforcement. Anthony seems to best motivate under negative reinforcement, particularly my least favorite method, I hope he doesn't feel less appreciated as a person, I'm just unsure of how to approach his rehabilitation. Light… Light remains a mystery, it seems to be he's best presented under great stress. This is also a difficult measure for me to take. But making his father proud seems to his highest motive for being his best for now…_

 _-For now, all I can do is use these reinforcement tactics into molding them into better human beings, Anthony strives his hardest to be a detective… Though, I fear his short comings may make him less of a choice, with no fault to L… As it stands, I wouldn't choose him either._

 _-Beyond… His impulsive nature will lead him to difficulties in life. I believe the dream I had of him is very accurate of what he could become… The smell of blood seems to follow that family, heavily._

The young man glanced up at the walls and produced a tiny smile from behind his obsidian bangs at the numerous show awards along Caspian's walls. _'I see… This is an experiment to you. What made you go to these lengths?'_ L brought his shoulders up slightly at the sound of stirring from the desk behind him, pinching the book tighter into his fingers as he hung his head slightly as if that would hide him if Caspian woke. L glanced back at a now fully awake Caspian. The blonde's arms folded, his chin tucked slightly, eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed in disapproval.

Releasing a timidly nervous chuckle, L held the book out by a side towards his elder while avoiding eye contact, between his index finger and thumb. Caspian rolled his sapphire hued eyes and snatched the book back and gave a small lopsided smirk. "I have an actual book written on each child here. I even have one for you…" A cryptic smile graced the full lips of the blonde. L gave a tiny grin in return, _'The older he gets the more like Quillish he actually is…'_

Caspian motioned with his head towards the door without a word. L rolled his eyes and stepped towards the door while giving a quick appraising glance back over his shoulder at the room of his cousin. He blinked rapidly a couple of times before bringing his right thumb to the ridge of his bottom lip as they curled into a small smile. _'My family… They're all a bunch of genius, head cases. Guess I know where I get it from…'_

L pulled the door open and peeked into the last two rooms of the hallway. His stare fell onto the sleeping boys of the first room. Near cuddling a robot, Matt's face firmly planted into his pillow producing muffled snoring, and Mello sleeping in a ball under his sheet, his pillow pulled above his head. He nodded at a barely visible level and silently pulled the door shut. He turned to continue down the hall but pulled the final door open.

He smirked slightly to see Sayu curled up next to Anthony who was on the edge of the bed, one leg and one arm hanging off the side. Sayu's small feet planted into the small of the back of the sixteen year old. Though clearly displeased with his sleeping conditions, his lips were still curled into a pleased grin in his slumber.

L's eyebrows raised when his gaze landed on a still awake Beyond and Light who were quietly sitting next to each other, on Light's bed, pointing at the night sky through the window and occasionally whispering to one another. The raven could feel the corners of his mouth tug upwards once again. _'Your plan seemed to have worked, Caspian.'_

His eyes fell shut as he smirked and pulled the door shut. His bare feet graced the plush rug at the top of the stairs. L paused momentarily when he heard the door creak open for the second time. Smiling to himself from behind his obsidian bangs, that hung over his eyes. _'Figures; I couldn't elude their detection…'_ Shrugging his shoulders slightly he stepped down the stairs and kept a sharp ear on his surroundings.

Walking through the living room area, that was decorated in pictures of all the children that are both current and past residents of the Wammy household. L shoved his left hand into his pocket as he held a gentle fist in front of his mouth as he cleared his throat. He took a deep breath and knocked on the oak door.

A soft elderly man's voice could be heard from beyond the wooden barricade separating them, "Come in."

Placing his hand in the door handle and tenderly wrapping his fingers around the golden colored sphere he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He shifted his deep grey eyes back to the handle as he turned it slowly, almost at a dramatic slow motion pace. _'If it's Beyond he'll lose his patience before I get in. Unless he brought Light along, but I only seem to see one of them. If it's Light… I guess I wouldn't even know he was there. He's a slippery one.'_

Signing a little resignedly, he pushed the door open and slipped in the lowly lit crack. The young ebony-haired man's eyes landed on a large wall of all the achievements of the children of the home. Photo albums upon photo albums, he glanced to an open photo album on the desk. Tilting his head in curiosity, his bangs falling into his eyes and pulled the first page open and felt his breath catch. 'Laurence Lawliet age 8.' A picture of his as a child first arriving was displayed. His eyes fell onto the next page of a picture of him from the other day. 'Age 18.' L was sitting perched at his computer chair typing without ever noticing a picture had been stolen from him from his own doorway.

He tugged the next page over, a small smile crept to his features when he saw a picture of Caspian holding a yellow covered book, slumped over sleeping with his hand back onto the mahogany headboard of the hotel, with Sayu curled up next to him and Light slumped over on his shoulder. He felt his smile grow when his eyes landed on his sleeping self hugging his elder's leg, the tip of his thumb just barely between his lips, creating a small pout face.

He glanced his eyes over to see a picture of him reading Near a bedtime story. Crouched next to Near's bed, a book pinched between the index fingers and thumbs of both hands. Ebony bangs covered most of his face while the younger of the two had wide eyes of wonder while studying the detective. _'I remember trying so hard not to stutter…'_ The text under the picture read 'Near – age 3. L age – 13.'

He flipped the page with a happy hum as he sat himself in the chair of the desk. Hugging his knees, haunching his back in his usual manner. He grinned when he saw a picture of him teaching Mello to play the piano. 'Mello age 8. L age 16.'

Quillish came out of the bathroom wiping his hands with a small smile and nodded to L. "I put that together for you."

L gave a wide smile that seemed to stop the older man in his tracks, "Thank you." Large charcoal eyes flicked back to the book as he turned the next page. It was a photo of him and Beyond. They sat together playing a game of chess. _'I remember… I'm fairly certain he swore to take his revenge one day… Come to think of it.'_ He snorted a quiet amount of laughter, _'I see Light and B playing quite often… I wonder if he still remembers… What am I talking about? It's B, he holds grudges better than anyone else I know.'_ The picture read, '"Beyond" age 10. L age 13.'

L closed the book that was full of other pictures, "But, I've come to speak of something more important than memories."

Quillish nodded and placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose and sat in the leather chair on the opposing side of the grand red maple desk. "You've chosen…"

L nodded drawling his word out as he hesitantly responded, "Yes."

* * *

Beyond tiredly rubbed his scarlet eyes as he pried himself from Light's sleeping clutches while groaning, almost incoherently. "Light… Move. I have to pee…" The sleeping brunette grumbled while rolling over. Blinking his eyes tightly several times to adjust his eyes he glanced around the room to see only Sayu sleeping in Anthony's bed. _'Crap… I hope I don't have to wait long…'_

Flinching slightly as the bottoms of his bare feet hit the cold floor. He rubbed his upper arms in a faulty attempt to warm himself from the chill in the air. He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed, _'Something is off…'_ He rounded the corner of the cracked door and saw the light on in the bathroom.

Beyond sighed and leaned against the wall next to the door and tapped his foot impatiently. He waited for what felt like hours before timidly knocking on the door, "A. Come on. I have to pee… Hurry up." The door fell open slightly and his crimson eyes widened in shock.

A blood curdling scream could be heard throughout the house, within a minute or two every light in the house was on. Caspian's door flew open aggressively and almost off the hinges. He ran to Beyond who was screaming while looking into the bathroom, eyes full of shock and fear, tears streaming down his cheeks. Glancing his deep blue eyes into the bathroom before slamming the bathroom door shut and pulling the young raven into his arms while crouching down and dizzying speeds. "Oh… B… Of all people to find him… It just had to be you."

Caspian pulled Beyond's face into the crook of his neck and rubbed his back delicately as the boy screamed into the collar of his shirt, absentmindedly in horror. The younger's fingers grasping Caspian's shirt tightly.

* * *

 **A/N: To my readers, I apologize, recently my family has undergone a dynamic change and as a result I needed to take a second job. As some of you know I have a daughter… She's two. My free time has become very limited. My updates, regrettably will be very slow.**

 **On a plus note! My active stories are on rotation now! No story left behind!**


	11. The Heavens Wept

Quillish sighed heavily as the rain poured down on the cathedral roof. A solemn church standing alone in a large green field, surrounded in graves. A wrought, jet black, iron surrounded the well groomed and pristine conditioned chapel, the Wammy House sitting off in the distance. Taking his hat off as the coffin passed him. Rain poured from the sky, soaking everyone who was waiting for the coffin to enter. Whispers could be heard.

Beyond held the front left corner with Light on the opposing front side, both with tear stained cheeks and the occasional sniffle. Caspian holding the back left corner with L on the opposing back side both with red, puffy eyes. Each of their suits with a single flower pinned to them, representing their memory of Anthony. Caspian's suit bore a single white lily, to represent the innocence of A. Beyond's flower of choice was a small cluster of gold Gladioli, representing the strength of A. Light wore a single red carnation, symbolizing his admiration for A. L wore a single purple hyacinth, representing his own regret and his eternal apology to the lost life of A.

They entered the cathedral styled room, cream walls and golden oak pillars and accents, a symbol of faith for every religion was in the room both hung and alter displayed. Bouquets of flowers gave the air a sweet but heavy aroma. The rows of pews covered in a navy blue crushed velvet, covering the golden oak benches. A deep red rug ran towards the head of the church, where hundreds of lit candles and more bouquets of flowers awaited.

The crowd of children and close confidants of the Wammy household followed the casket in, slowly taking their reserved positions in the church. Sayu walked behind Roger and Quillish, with Matt, Mello and Near walking behind her. Sayu carried a small bouquet of roses, only three. Peach, Blue and Black. Her tears landing on the petals keeping them freshly soaked.

The small group took their place in the second row, leaving the first section for Anthony's closest friends, his pallbearers. All who wore hallow expressions, only with the occasional silent tear escaping them.

Placing the coffin in its resting place, three of the four shuffled to their designated spots. Leaving Caspian up front, his hand on top of the casket. His deep sapphire eyes filled with tears, his cheeks painted red from being constantly wiped. He took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as he turned to the crowd.

"Anthony. His name was Anthony. Not Tony. Not A. Anthony Wilfred Atticus. As many of you know, he was an accomplished student and had a natural talent for the saxophone. He always wore a smile and hardly ever showed anger, sorrow or fear." The blonde took a deep breath and swallowed coarsely, fighting the tears back and the lump that began to sting his throat. "It's often too late when we finally discover that the brightest smiles are the most broken. The wisest advice is often given by the damaged pasts. The one who strives for everyone to be included, is often the loneliest." Several soft sobs could be heard coming from the crowd. "We mourn the loss of Anthony, but we celebrate the time we had the honor of being with him." Caspian's voice cracked before spilling silent tears, he spoke once again only to have his voice strained. "They say love is blind. And I'll be the first to say: I was blind. I am not a religious man, but I pray to any god or goddess that can hear me. Bless this child, let him finally be free."

Caspian took a deep, shuddered breath. "I invite others to come up and speak, one at a time, please." He hung his head slightly and sat next to Beyond. An odd silence passed over the crowd, no one rushed up to speak. Beyond scanned over the crowd, worried no one else would come up. He jumped slightly when Light stood at dizzying speeds.

The brunette stood in front of the crowd. "I didn't have the blessings of knowing him long, but when I did know him, I looked up to him, he helped me settle down in an unsettling time. He brought my sister's smile back… He brought mine back. Today, I stand here, wiser, stronger and kinder because of him and his guidance. I don't mourn his loss of life, I mourn our loss of his light in our lives. The world is a little darker… A little colder, without him. But in the time I was embraced by his warmth, I swear to him now, I will grow up to be the kind of person he already was. We lost Anthony at the young age of seventeen… But we lost the wisdom of a soul, ancient and wise. That's how I would describe him, wise, well beyond his years. He was my roommate, my friend, my brother in these trying times. I believe…" Light's voice choked slightly. "I believe it's our turn, our turn to fill his legacy, his legend of kindness, wholesomeness and forgiveness. I thank him, for his time, his patience but above all, his kindness." The brunette bowed before returning to his seat. Setting himself down, Light cupped his face and quietly cried.

A few more people stood to speak about Anthony and good memories they had of him.

Beyond stood and placed a hand on Light's shoulder. "That would have made him happy." He smiled when golden irises met his. "I suppose it's my turn." He cleared his throat and stood in front of the casket.

"Everyone mistook Anthony for weak or fragile." His crimson eyes fell directly on Matt, Mello and Near. "He was neither. He was fighting battles we couldn't see, nonetheless comprehend. He fought wars against his own demons, day in and day out. He would go to bed, exhausted, only to wake up the next day to fight them again. Everyone was wrong. He wasn't weak: He smiled through his wounds and helped others heal their own. He wasn't fragile: he lifted everyone else around him up, even while he was crumbling inside. He wasn't afraid, of anything, he was brave. He fought until the very bitter end. He was courageous, but even the strongest soldier perishes to fatigue after a lifelong struggle." Beyond bit his bottom lip before releasing it. "Anthony was my best friend, this time, blood wasn't thicker than water. I will continue to mourn him, probably until, I too, lose the fight, in someway or some form. But, I will live for him. I will endure… For him." His eyes fell on L. "Because, sometimes… Family doesn't need to be blood related." The scarlet eyed boy released a shuddered breath and wiped his eyes silently. "Thank you, Anthony, for always being there. You will always be here, even if you're not here physically." The young raven quietly took his seat between Caspian and Light.

L hung his head and shut his stormy eyes, biting the tears back. Before long, the tears spilled over and his sobs echoed through the vaulted ceilings. Beyond put his arm around him as he haunched over more than usual, curled his legs to his chest, closer than ever witnessed and released every hidden emotion. No words that he could have ever said would have ever conveyed how he felled more than those pained cries. Everyone had concluded that, L's display of emotion, was worth more than any combination of honeyed words.

* * *

 **A/N: Some interest was shown in the visitation of this story. You asked and you received. Even if you didn't ask, you favorited and showed interest :) Sorry it's a little short... It didn't feel right to force it further.**

 **Language of flowers used:**

 **White Lilies:** Representing chastity and virtue. Funeral: Restored innocence after the soul has departed the body. Also representation of humility.

 _Meaning from Caspian:_ Anthony was always held in high regard for Caspian, often praised him for his humility and purity of spirit.

 **Gold Gladiolis:** Symbolizes strength and moral integrity, can also represent infatuation. Typically given to someone who strikes the giver with passion.

 _Meaning from Beyond:_ Beyond often saw the struggle and strengths of his close friend, he also valued his moral high ground.

 **Red Carnation:** Admiration. Generally given to those who are cherished dearly.

 _Meaning from Light:_ Light started to look up to Anthony, though subtly and normally from a distance, he would often observe him and try to model himself to be similar in demeanor.

 **Purple Hyacinth:** Asking for forgiveness or symbolizing deep regret.

 _Meaning from L:_ He deeply regrets not spending more time with Anthony and is in a way asking for forgiveness in his choice of successor.

 **Peach Rose:** Sincerity, gratitude, sympathy. Usually a flower sent to someone in mourning or to represent the feelings of the one being mourned.

 _Meaning from Sayu:_ She looked up to Anthony, she was grateful for him and the time she had with him, and felt deep sympathy for him finally succumbing to depression.

 **Black Rose:** Death and Rebirth. Typically found in funerals.

 _Meaning from Sayu:_ Death is only the beginning of a new journey, she believes that in one way or another Anthony will be reborn in a much happier situation.

 **Blue Rose:** The unattainable and mysterious. Typically given from a secret admirer.

 _Meaning from Sayu:_ Anthony was always distant in one way or another and now that he is gone, his heart is unattainable for her to reach to.


End file.
